


That's How Mama Does It

by fili



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Drabble, Durin Family, Durin Family Feels, Durin Feels, Fluff, Gen, Humor, and Kili just wants milk, dwarfling!Fili, dwarfling!Kili, in which Fili is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fili/pseuds/fili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning, Dis awakens to the sound of her newborn screaming. Rushing into the nursery, she is met by the priceless sight of her five-year-old son attempting to breastfeed his understandably frustrated little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's How Mama Does It

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Durin fluff and humor to combat the angst.
> 
> Inspired by a story that I read on FML.

It’s in the wee hours of the morning that Dis awakens to the sound of her newborn screaming blue murder. Rushing frantically into the nursery, the dwarf women has to slap a hand over her mouth to stop herself from breaking into peals of laughter at the sight that greets her.

Fili is sitting in the rocking chair with Kili held awkwardly in his tiny arms, attempting to get the frustrated baby to latch onto one of his nipples. Dis fights back a snigger as Fili grows impatient and tells his brother to “just drink, Kili! This is how mama does it...”

Taking pity on her eldest son, Dis steps forward and brushes a hand over Fili’s golden mane before scooping Kili from his arms. “That’s not quite how it works, little lion.”

Fili looks up at his mother with wide blue eyes, lower lip beginning to quiver. “I did it wrong?” He asks tentatively, wriggling out of the chair so that Dis can sit in his place.

Laughing, she beckons the dwarfling into her lap. “You had the right idea, my love,” Adjusting her tunic, she runs her fingers through Kili’s soft baby hair as he coos happily and latches hungrily onto her breast. Fili watches, trying to figure out where he went wrong. “But boy dwarves and girl dwarves are built differently, little one. It’s wonderful that you want to help your brother, but perhaps leave this job to mama in the future, hm?”

“Okay mama.” Fili nods, though he’s only half listening as his chubby fingers play with Kili’s tiny toes. Dis just shakes her head in amusement, knowing that this won’t be the last time Fili tries to “help”.


End file.
